


Signifigant Stand-in

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada is tired of the annual heckling he gets from his family at their Christmas parties to find "the one", and knowing it'll be all the worse now that his sister is married, asks Daiki for a favor.





	Signifigant Stand-in

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "family pressure".

Yamada heaved a long sigh, straightening his tie. If he was honest with himself, he was dreading going to this Christmas party.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his family. He did; he cared for all of them dearly. And they loved him too, which was probably part of the problem. Thanks to his work ethic and his near-embarrassing lack of a social life, all of his relatives were afraid that he was lonely. He was hounded, year after year, to go on dates. First it was with any of his similarly aged female co-stars, then any of his co-stars, then his any of his coworkers. Time had made them desperate; Yamada had a feeling that if he showed up to a family gathering with Zakiyama on his arm, all his parents would be was pleasantly surprised.

Usually though, he could just grin and bear it. He told them that he was fine, that his job kept him busy and his friends kept him company. He had a feeling that this year though, that wasn’t going to work out. Not now that his sister had gotten married and he was next in line to find “the one”; his complete empty handedness wasn’t going to fly. So, after much concern and deliberation, Yamada had decided to ask Daiki for a favor.

“You want me to kiss you in front of your father?” Daiki asked, his face paling. Yamada hit him on the arm.

“No!” He insisted, but Daiki continued with the dramatics. For some reason, Yamada’s dad had always scared the rest of his bandmates a little.

“I didn’t know that your expressed interest in coming over and watching some Harry Potter movies with me today had such sinister motives. You want me to sign a death sentence.”

“You don’t have to sign anything!” Yamada exclaimed, knocking his friend off balance so his torso fell over to the empty couch cushions. Daiki began laughing as he straightened up, Yamada rephrasing his request.

“It’s just… You know how my parents are. You saw the way they were just… Looking at Kawaguchi Haruna on the Kindaichi set whenever they visited.”

“So why don’t you ask her to pretend to be your girlfriend?” Daiki asked, and Yamada just gave him a look.

“Come on, Daiki. Please? I just need you to wear a suit and hold my hand for a couple of hours. When the party is over we can do whatever you want, and if it involves money I’ll pay for it.”

Daiki looked at him for a few moments, and Yamada could see the cogs in his brain working, weighing the pros and cons. It was a sweet deal, and Yamada knew it.

“Fine.” Daiki finally said, Yamada throwing two grateful arms around his friend. “But only because I love you.”

“That’ll help, then. My parents have wanted me to date for so long, they might think it’s too good to be true. We need to have a first kiss story, and a first date story, and--”

Yamada didn’t realize why Daiki’s face was suddenly so much closer until it was too late, his friend’s lips pressing softly to his own. He froze, unsure of what to do, but they weren’t like that for very long. Daiki pulled back, giving Yamada a hesitant smile.

“There.” He said, and Yamada found himself reaching up, touching his bottom lip with his thumb. He could still feel Daiki’s lips on him. “First kiss story--we were at your apartment, and you were talking about something but you’re so handsome that I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I…” Yamada could feel his cheeks burn, his embarrassment turning loud and defensive, as it always did. “I’m in sweatpants and a tank top!”

“They don’t have to know that!” Daiki insisted with a small laugh. “Besides, you look handsome like this too, you now.”

Yamada took a moment to just look at his hands, biting back a smile.

“Well, thanks.”

They’d worked out other details, like how long they’d been dating and who asked out who, and now it was time for Yamada to pick Daiki up so they could head to the Yamada family Christmas party together. It took him a few seconds of pacing to finally knock on Daiki’s front door, and he didn’t know why; usually when he was headed to Daiki’s apartment, he could just stroll in unannounced. Maybe it was because of his fancy clothes, but this actually felt like a date, and it put a nervous twist in his stomach.

Daiki opened the door immediately, beaming.

“Ryosuke! You look great!”

“T-thanks.” He was acting dumb, and he could feel it, shaking his head a little. “Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late.”

“And whose fault would that be?” Daiki yelped at him, wasting no more time as he exited, locking the door behind him. “You’re the one that just stood around my front door for ages. I could see you out the window.”

“Shut up.” Yamada grumbled at him. Daiki looked good too, his suit grey and a bit glittery. It was hard for Daiki not to look good though, if Yamada was honest with himself. It was some kind of talent, and it was a good thing he had it, too--his fashion sense was terrible enough on its own.

The evening was about as Yamada expected it to be. His relatives all prodded at the two of them with questions, hungry for every detail. Thankfully, Daiki took the relentless questionnaire like a champ, a smile never leaving his face, and Yamada felt a rush of affection and gratitude.

The event remarkably more bearable with Daiki there. He had someone to dance with that wasn’t his cheek-pinching aunt, and having someone with him when he inevitably retreated to the back of the room towards the food table kept him from seeming too painfully antisocial. Though he could do without Daiki trying to see how many pigs-in-a-blanket he could stuff in his mouth at once.

They didn’t spend much time standing around in the corners though, which was opposite of what Yamada was used to at these family gatherings. Daiki wanted to get out there and dance, and it was incredibly fun to be there with him, Yamada finding himself a bit disappointed when the party came to a close. Everyone said goodbye to them, reiterating their surprise that it was Daiki that Yamada was with, but that they were happy all the same.

“Alright!” Daiki said, slipping his hand in Yamada’s as they finally made their way out the door. They didn’t need to be holding hands--they were leaving the party, there was nobody to put on a show for--but Yamada wasn’t about to remind Daiki of that. “Time for that Harry Potter marathon. You promised me it could be anything, and that’s what I choose.”

“Again?” Yamada asked in exasperation, giving an exaggerated whine as Daiki nodded enthusiastically. Harry Potter marathons always meant copious amounts of popcorn and pajamas, Yamada blearily trying to keep his eyes open while Daiki spouted ridiculous fan theories into his ear. Though as he watched Daiki swinging their linked hands in excitement, bringing them up to his lips to kiss Yamada’s knuckles, Yamada felt as though this marathon might not be too bad.


End file.
